Joy to the World Christmas 2008
by liebedero
Summary: My version of what "Joy to the World" House Christmas episode 2008 could be - series of one shots, two of three, if my muse persists four or Five, heck who cares? HUDDY! Rated just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just my version of what "Joy to the World" could be/become!**

**Enjoy Huddy Lovers! Greensleeves – Mannheim Steamroller Fresh Aire Christmas 1988**

**Nefertiri**

Cuddy sighed heavily. Christmas Eve wasn't a Holiday by her faith but it still held relevance to her, a time to be with friends and family. She would be spending this Holiday season alone. No baby named Joy, with gorgeous bright blue eyes, no family, no one special. Friends were with family, or celebrating alone like her. But they wanted to be alone. Wilson mourning Amber and House… Well House didn't celebrate Christmas anyway. Two Christmases ago he had ended up unconscious from OD-ing and alcohol poisoning, practically. Lisa was sure of it. Her life sucked. Why couldn't she be happy with a family – husband and children – and friends and a nice feast to cook on Christmas even if she was Jewish, what did it matter? And all her children would be blue eyed angels like Joy…like their would be father…

The door bell rang, twice. A persistent knocking of what sounded like wood on wood was hammering on her door. Slowly Cuddy got up fro her couch, the blanket she had wrapped up in dragging on the floor as she walked lazily to ward off the evil that was still hammering on her door. She undid the bolt and opened the door to face House, bundled up and shivering, his cane still making the knocking motion on thin air. Without a word he handed her the thing he had been carrying in his other hand, and a letter. He turned and limped back to his car, Cuddy shaking and crying heavily, her shoulders heaving with her sobs. Sobs of joy, for just that, Joy. _Her _baby, her child, her little girl, with the blue eyes she always imagined. She looked up and out her door which House hadn't closed. He'd given her explanation, no warning, no word of comfort, or congratulations for her new mother hood. She hadn't expected him to do that, but then again she hadn't expected him to just leave either. But Joy was getting cold, so she closed the door and picked her bundle of _Joy_ up and took her into the nursery, which she never converted back into a spare bedroom.

She sat down with her baby, after having put Joy in her PJ's, in the rocking chair, and began to hum Christmas carols.

_Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves_

_was my great delight. Greensleeves is _

_all my heart, and who_

_but my dearest Greensleeves…_

She sighed and looked out the window while she rocked. The snow wasn't too bad yet…

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – well isn't that what the word means?**

As she hurriedly put on her coat and got Joy ready to go out it the bitter weather she read the letter. The most important letter, the one from Becca (it was becca, right?).

Dear Lisa,

I'm really sorry. I just couldn't shake my habits. I know that she'll be better with you. Your boyfriend is really nice to drop her off for me. I'm going into rehab. I'm really sorry. I knew when I posted for adoption that if I changed my mind I'd break someone's heart and crush their dream. I'd heard that this was your last chance. Merry Christmas, or rather Hanukkah, right? I'm real sorry. Take care of her,

Becca

Tears began to run down Cuddy's face as she looked at the adoption papers she just had to sign and send in. Joy was hers.

House…

________________________________________________________________________

_Dr. House, right?"_

"_Yes, what do you want?"_

"_You know Lisa Cuddy?"_

"_Yeah, we're even dating!"_

_Becca had missed the sarcasm in his voice, that much was evident with her next words._

"_Can you give this to her? Please, and tell her I'm sorry. Oh and I have permission to send Joy over to her already," she smiled sadly as she looked at her baby. "You wouldn't mind would you?"_

_All sarcasm and rudeness was gone from House's stature. He just nodded. _

'_Merry Christmas, Cuddy,' he thought in his head as he walked out the door to his car(thank god, even though there was none according to him, he had his car(motercycle out of gas, shit!))_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Well not exactly sure how adoption works but for the sake of the fic lets just roll w/ it. Yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing sadly- same goes for all other chapters and fics! Sadly…**

The knock on his door startled him from his restless sleep. It was a knock much like that which he had given Cuddy only five hours ago. It was just eleven now and his glass of scotch was only half gone. He got up and went to his door, looking through the peep whole only to see Cuddy, and a less than conspicuous baby carrier…

"What do you want?" House asked warily opening the door a crack and peering through.

"I want company, House, and you need it, so I thought maybe Joy and I could enjoy a concert?"

"I don't know any Hanukkah songs, Cuddy," House answered sarcastically, and coldly. Cuddy looked taken back.

"I don't care, Greg, play us Christmas songs, I know you know some, a pianist like you,"

He opened the door and limped over to his piano bench. He sat, slowly, favoring his leg. Gingerly, he swung it under the piano. Closing his eyes, he began to play, soft quiet and gentle, Joy to the World. He played all night. Every Christmas song he new rang out like the bells at the Cathedral of Notré Dame. Carol of the Bells, God Rest Ye merry Gentleman, We Three Kings, Greensleeves, every song he could think of. He played all night. All night.

"We should get going," Cuddy looked at the wall clock, which read near three.

"Weather's cruel, the roads are bad and it's below _negative,_ out there if you know what I mean," he poured her a glass of Rosé as he looked out the window to check the weather.

"You should stay,"

________________________________________________________________________

**I know this one is short but my muse ( hasn't kicked out) is telling me to start a new chapter so I am.**

**Nefertiri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer**

She opened her eyes, slowly, marveling at the heat surrounding her. The man whose chest she had used as a pillow was snoring slightly. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat comforting and steady. He hadn't popped a Vicodin at all last night. And early morning. His arm was clasping her to him, holding her tight.

________________________________________________________________________

**(Don't worry just cause theres a bar, this isn't over yet! *chuckles quietly*)**

He opened his eyes, adjusting to the wait of her head on his chest. Her hair was mussed in his face and the sun glanced off its sleek shine. He could see her eyes were open and he took his free hand and stroked her smooth hair tenderly. It was better for him if he didn't say anything, that way he couldn't ruin the moment with his insensitive choice of words.

As he stroked she adjusted, putting her arm around him and turning her head up to look at him. "Good morning House, Merry Christmas," Cuddy sat up and kissed him on the cheek. She ran a hand over his face and he closed his eyes letting a small smile hint at the corners of his mouth. This was _very_ un-Houseish. But any time she could have with his like that was at least somewhat worth it. Cuddy leaned in, prompting a kiss on the lips. She rolled down and laid facing him, snuggling as close as possible to him. He rolled on his side, meeting her eyes. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer. He was getting a little weirded out at his own behavior, and so decided to open his mouth. But he was gentle about it.

"If you're tryin to make a believer outta me, it ain't gonna work, unless, I get a courtesy present, ya know, so I can experience the 'Christmas Spirit'," he smirked and gently placed his lips on her forehead. They laid there for a while silently contemplating everything that had happened. Surprisingly they hadn't got drunk, hadn't had sex, did the nasty, thought House. Pick your poison, he had said, Die out there or sleep with me, the latter being _so _much more interesting. Well, whether the weather or his charm, he had got her. The last time they had been in the same bed had been quite different that this time. It was better almost, minus the fantastic sex they had. Cuddy was feisty, he liked that, feisty, hot, sweating, fantastic. That was what their sex had been like. Enjoyable, but in a different way. God, in bed, figuratively or just asleep, being with Lisa Cuddy was…made him…made his feel, good. Happy, almost. Like he had just woken up after a particularly refreshing sleep and his infarction suddenly never happened sort of good. Like he could enjoy life again sort of good. _This must be what heaven feels like,_ he thought, not catching himself. _Being with her feels right. _

_BANG_

"Sorry, House, Merry Christmas. Oh and Happy Hanukkah, Cuddy!"

_Just in time…_

________________________________________________________________________

"_House! It's past midnight, what do you want, It's Christmas Eve!" came Wilson's groggy voice, crackling over the phone speaker._

"_I wanted to let you know that Cuddy and Joy are staying the night with me, ya know, weather's bad an' all,"_

"_Kay, I'll bring you guys Christmas breakfast, nite House,"_

_-Tone-_

_Wilson shook his head and sighed. House would forever be House._

________________________________________________________________________

**Yall deserved a longer one so here ya go – early Christams present, more like St. Nick's speaking of which means I get Can-day!!!! Anywho, Wilson(just to clarify knew about Joy (will explain later) luv yall (no I'm not a Southern 'merican, I luv 'sconsin! Fight out the snow yall – peace out (I'm acting oddly) Nefertiri**


	5. Chapter 5

**One more before Ole' Saint Nick comes!! And a special preview of my Foreteen fic on my Bio page! Neferitri**

________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy looked up, surprised, as Wilson shouted from the hallway. He was standing in the doorway, a gleeful smile on his face, making him look young and animated. She sat up, shocked and surprised to see the slightly unusual but familiar cocky grin on Houses face. She quickly got out of bed; glad for the warm flannel pajamas she had brought, just in case. The floor was freezing as was the air in the small apartment. House noticed the cautious steps she took as she made her way over to give Wilson a hug hello, and a Merry Christmas.

"Sorry, the due date for my heating bill payment was yesterday, I kinda forgot to pay it with the patient coding and all," House apologized sarcastically.

Cuddy gave an agonized smile to Wilson as she let her bare feet touch the ground fully.

"Well on the bright side I did remember to bring Christmas breakfast, so how about we warm up with pancakes, waffles, eggs how you like 'em and all the condiments too," as he recited the list of choices Wilson held up two shopping bags full to the brim with the afore mentioned.

Cuddy smiled. "We'd be glad too," she turned and walked back to the makeshift crib that had been Joy's bed last night. It was filled to the brim with warm little blankets and she was still asleep, sound as a baby, cliché as it might be. She picked her up with out waking her and glided over to Wilson and House who were now standing together in House's little kitchen.

"Are you going to say hi to your niece, Wilson," Cuddy smiled and held a now woken, but quiet and smiling Joy.

"Niece?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes, you and House are going to be her Godfathers, and she call you Uncle Jimmy, and you Uncle Greg," Cuddy sighed happily and sat down with her angel child. "Joy, Joy Noelle Abigail Hope Cuddy," she smiled fondly on her new child.

House smirked at the look on Wilson's face as she recited all her daughter's names. "Looks as if you'll have to write them down so Wilson can remember them all at her baptism, that is right isn't it?" he smirked again. "So Joy Zoey Abby Opal how are you today?"

"Watch the sarcasm House," Cuddy warned. "That's enough out of you, part of that is her Hebrew name, its tradition,"

Wilson left House to finish the eggs and went to sit down next to Cuddy and Joy. "She's beautiful, a true Cuddy too. Just look at those blue eyes and that dark hair. She's lovely,"

"Thank you Wilson, it's much appreciated that someone here likes my baby," It was Lisa's turn to smirk at House.

"Hey, since Wilson left his cooking post, you only have one cook to kiss," he taunted. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, tomorrow you'll be kissin' my ass, so get your clinic hours done,"

House decided to shut his mouth, once again, silently cursing himself for not acting natural. Why? Why couldn't he act like himself these past two days? _Cause you have more that the hots for Cuddy's bod, you actually love her, don't you?_

"Nah," he said aloud, to know one in particular, but one person in the room noticed it. And that same person knew exactly what was going through House's Head, just like always.

________________________________________________________________________

Several Years Later.

She was now five years old. Going to Uncle Greg's had somehow become a tradition. Joy was used to it, by now. Her Mommy had told her that her first Christmas was spent at Uncle Greg's and that every one since then had been. And always would be. That was exactly how little girls think. Every good thing lasts forever. Just like love.

"Come on then, Uncle Greg and Uncle Jimmy are waiting to see you in your new red dress, sweetie," her mother cooed to her were she sat staring out the window at the delicate snowflakes falling.

"Mommy, they're soooo pretty, can I get one for Uncle Greg, and one for Uncle Jimmy? Please?"

"Tell you what,"

And from that day on they made paper snowflakes every year.

________________________________________________________________________

Christmas Eve – 2024

She was sixteen. After age sixteen it seems that traditions are made to be broken. No more cute little red velvet dress. No more sleepovers with Uncle Jimmy or Uncle Greg. That was long gone. One tradition left to break. The Christmas at Uncle Greg's that lasted all night. The last sleepover with her Uncles. In truth, she loved it. In truth it made Joy happy to see her normally sarcastically cold and jovial Uncle Greg so happy, even if he didn't believe in God, or celebrate Christmas. She was Jewish, she believed in God, but Christmas was just an extra holiday. She loved to see her mom and her Uncle Greg together. They belonged together. She had known that since the first time she saw them sleep together on Christmas Eve. The first time they kissed, she knew. Secretly she hoped someday Uncle Greg might become Dad. But either way they were family. They were all she had. She loved them with all her heart. And she thanked God to be with them every day, and twice every Christmas.

Wilson, in general, knew someday the two would face their issues with each other head on and either, fight and never make up, or fight and end up having make up sex and spend the rest of their lived together. It seemed like it might never happen. Thanks to Joy, it would.

________________________________________________________________________

**Surprise surprise? I just wonder what's gonna happen don't you? Happy St. nick's, gotta luv the mood, rich European chocolate puts a German- American in! **


	6. Author's Note

**Hello all my fantastic readers!**

**Well this one is done, maybe I'll do a AU sequel? Of course I will, it's already started! Had to change it to a sequel because it no longer fit in context with JTTW X-mas 2008. In this sequel we'll see Huddy relationship progress, Joy go to college, and maybe even read the second mystery letter that was never opened by Cuddy from Chapter One. Yes there were two letters, one from Beca and One from ???**

**I'llk have to come up with a good name but as soon as I do the first chapter will be posted.**

**Nefertiri **


End file.
